Lessons
by Sakusha
Summary: Aya volenteers Youji for something he may or may not regret. Will Omi get more than just a driving lessons? Maybe it's Yotan that needs a lesson or two. And where do silk sheets and ice cream fit into all of this?
1. Morning Glory

Disclaimer: You know the drill. No spoilers. I've decided to make this Yaoi. Nothin too bad, but if your not into it don't read it and come crying to me later. Rated for language.

* * *

**Lessons**

Chapter 1: Morning Glory

* * *

"But Ayaaa.." Youji whined. It was still too early in the morning to put more than two words together for him or Youji would have come up with a viable excuse. Keys jingled behind him, and a genki voice broke through any further ramblings he might have had on the matter.

"C'mon Youji-kun, it'll be fun. Besides it can't be harder than riding my bike," Omi chimed.

'Fun for whom?' Youji thought to himself as he raised his head drearily off the kitchen table and reached out to finish off his morning shot of caffeine.

"Well couldn't we rent a car? Why do I have to use mine?"

"You're being ridiculous Kudou." Aya eyed him with a glare.

Ken walked up behind Youji and grabbed an apple off the table, snickering.

"Yeah, _Kudou_," Ken said in mock tone, "You're being ridiculous."

Aya looked over his shoulder to glare at Ken as well. Ken bit back his grin and added,

"If anyone needs me I'll be in the shop." He patted Youji on the back in mock support, "Have fun", Ken couldn't stop the barb at the elder's expense, and then headed down the stairs to start the day.

"Mou, Youji-kun" Omi sounding a bit hurt, "I've been driving a bike since I was 14. And I've been a sharp shooter for even longer."

The kid was right really, Youji could not question his coordination skills. Omi had proven time and time again just how good he really was. Youji let out a sigh that sounded more like a moan and looked up past his glasses at Omi. He had what looked suspiciously like a pout on his face while he waited for Youji to come to terms with his fate for the morning. Youji for his part couldn't think of any really good reason why he absolutely could not teach the teen how to drive. Resigned to his fate, he stood up and snatched the keys out of Omi's hand, "Let's go" he said as he tromped off to the garage.

"Wai!" Whooped Omi as he chased Youji downstairs and out the door. He would get Youji alone for the whole morning.

It was then that Aya turned, having his back to the table the entire time and let out a sigh of relief and thanking all the powers that be that he had pushed Youji into not only teaching Omi to drive, but that his car was not at all involved in that process.

* * *


	2. Run for the Hills

Chapter 2: Run For the Hills

A few blocks out from the Koneko, Youji finally decided to open his eyes long enough to notice that Omi actually already knew how to drive. What he really needed was drive time; experience. Omi needed experience. Those two words didn't really go together_. And where the hell did that hentai thought come from anyway?_ Youji smacked his forehead to dislodge any thoughts that came with those words.

Omi looked over at him, "You ok, Youji-kun?"

"Yeah sure, fine kid. You look like your doing all right. Why don't you try speeding up a little. Just watch the traffic."

That was all the encouragement Omi needed and Youji found himself gripping the edge of his seat as Omi footed the gas pedal. Taking a glance at Omi, Youji noticed the look of pure joy on his face. In wasn't a fake plastered smile, or the sad smile that usually graced his features. Omi was truly happy at that moment, and Youji found that he liked that very much.

"Omi, I like it when you smile like that," He said nonchalantly.

Omi blushed, "What do you mean Youji-kun? I smile all the time."

"Nah, not a real smile. There's a difference you know."

Omi was slightly uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. "How would you know Youji-kun, your to busy picking up girls with fake smiles of your own," He chided.

"Touche."

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed, and Omi grimaced. He hadn't meant to make Youji feel bad.

After while they ended up on the coast. To the right was a picture perfect scene of the beach.

"Omi why don't we stop here for a while. I'm havin a nicotine fit."

"Sure Youji-kun." Though secretly Omi figured Youji was having a 'need to flirt fit', the beach swarming with the opposite sex.

Youji lit up before even getting out of the vehicle, and he started eyeing the broads. Omi watched him out of the corner of his eye. For a brief moment he had had Youji's complete undivided attention and now all was lost.

"I'm going to get something to drink," he said as he left the car, leaving Youji behind to do what he does best.

Youji grunted his answer as he himself got out. Omi made his way down to a vendor to buy a soda. When he got back, Youji was leaning against the car with no less than three bikini clad girls hovering around him. '_You would think the man used a bottle of pheromones_,' Omi thought. They took turns giggling like a bunch of idiots, and Omi could not understand how Youji thought this was at all adorable. Omi came to stand silently by Youji's side, knowing Youji enjoyed the attention that the girls were lavishing upon him. Omi hated it, but there was nothing he could do in this situation so he let it be. One of the girls noticed him standing there. She gave Omi a look of distain before turning her attention back to Youji again.

"Aww, c'mon. The beach house isn't too far," She said with a fake pout.

"Ladies, ladies. I thank you for your kind offer, but I'm not alone at the moment. If you give me your number however, maybe we can work something out." Youji, smooth as always.

This time the brunet that had noticed Omi before skipped distain and gave Omi a look that threatened to burn Omi where he stood. She still had the nerve to use a sweet voice however, when addressing Youji.

"You're _little_ brother could come too. He can play video games or something while we play something a little more _adult_."

Omi saw _red_. How dare she. Omi put up with quite a bit, especially around Youji, but that was the last straw.

"Youji-kun you haven't taken your medication for a while and you know what the doctor said. That rash will came back and you'll break out in blisters. I honestly don't know how you can stand to urinate like that. Are you sure you should be out in the sun like this?" Omi said sweetly.

"Wha..." Youji sputtered at him.

All three flirts looked rather shocked at this revelation.

"Besides," Omi continued, "All that peeling and inching down there can't be too comfortable either. Maybe we _should_ go with them. It would be nice to rest for a while before we get you back to the clinic." Omi turned to the girls and smiled, "Don't worry, its not contagouse...I don't think."

"Uh, we got to go."

Omi wasn't sure wich one of the girls said it. They left so fast they almost left skid marks.

Omi could hardly contain himself and had to bite his lip to keep from laughting.

"What the hell was that all about!" Youji was looking at Omi in utter horror.

Omi almost regretted his actions, but strengthened his resolve. Enough was enough. Maybe _he_ should try flirting. It seemed to work for those air headed beach bunnies. Kami knows Youji hadn't taken the few subtle hints Omi had given in the last few months. Apparently just being there and being his friend wasn't enough. Being called 'kid' day in and day out wasn't helping either.

Omi slowly pulled the straw of his soda to his mouth, rubbing it lightly with his index finger, and took a small sip of soda, all the while batting his innocent eyes at Youji.

"Think what you like." Was all Omi said as he walked around the front of the car and got back in, pulling the keys from his pocket.

Youji stood motionless not really believing he just saw that. Omi was jealous, and Omi had just flirted with _him_? That just could not be. He must have imagined it.

"Coming?"

Youji heard the questoin but was unable to form an answer. Quietly, he got back into the car.

"Where too now, Youji-kun?"

"Back into town. I've got to pick a few things up before we head back to the Koneko."

After a few miles, Youji forgot about the whole thing, or at least he tried to, until he took a quick glance at the driver. Omi had a soda sitting in between his legs and seemed to be absently fondling the straw with one hand. That picture caused whole other set of problems for him. Curse his vivid imagination. And curse Omi too. Youji was sure that Omi was playing with him now. Two can play at this game, he thought.

"Dry cleaning." He said, and pointed out their next destination. Omi saw the shop Youji was referring too and pulled over. Youji jumped out and pulled a ticket from his pocket and told Omi he'd be right back. After a moment Youji appeared again holding a black package wrapped in plastic, put it in the back seat and climbed back in.

"What is that?" Omi asked as he slide the keys back in.

"Silk sheets, bishounin," Youji drawled out the last word. "Ever slept in silk?"

Odd question, he thought, but Omi answered. "No, I can't say that I have."

Omi had been looking behind Youji to get a better look at the traffic, but green heated eyes caught his.

"Mmm. Nothing like it. Silk caressing smooth warm naked skin. Heaven. You should try it sometime."

Omi broke eye contact with a gulp, and pulled out. This IS what he had wanted, wasn't it? No use getting scared now.

"I think I'd like that very much," He whispered.

Youji _had _expected Omi to blush, he had not, however, expected Omi to go along with the flirting. He _was_ only flirting, wasn't he? After a few minutes Omi pulled over again.

"Why'd you stop?" Youji asked.

"Look Youji-kun. It's an ice cream parlor," Omi said, pointing out a particular shop. "I want some ice cream"

Youji waited by the car while Omi ordered and came back, with not one, but two vanilla ice cream cones. He handed one off to Youji and started eating his own.

"I really don't care for ice cream, bishounin." Youji said, eyeing his own cone with trepidation, then looking to Omi.

"Aww, c'mon Youji-kun. Everyone likes ice cream." Omi took a rather long lick of vanilla slowly letting it melt onto his tongue, then twirling the tip and smacking his lips together.

_Dear Kami_, Youji thought, _this kid will be the death of me. He's beating me at my own game._ Youji ate his cone rather hastily. Omi on the other hand acted as if he had all the time in the world to eat his melting treat, sometimes licking the sides, so that it wouldn't drip onto the concrete

_Ok, that's it_, Youji thought, _Im gonna send this kid running for the hills_. Omi threw away the remainder of his now ice cream-less cone away and turned back to Youji. Youji stepped forward into Omi personal space, and ran his fingers along the bottom of Omi's chin. He rubbed of some of the ice cream that had been melted there onto his own fingers and brought it to his lips running his tongue over them.

"Messy kitten."

Omi looked mesmerized as the sight of Youji cleaning off the ice cream with his tongue but he made no motion to run for the hills, and he certainly didn't look disgusted. It looked as though...Omi wanted this? Suddenly _Youji_ felt like running for the hills.


	3. Nowhere to Hide

Chapter 3- Nowhere to Hide

Youji was terribly confused. Omi was supposed to wave his hand in annoyance and tell Youji to 'Save it for the girls.' But Omi wasn't acting like typical Omi right now and something about that made Youji feel very uncomfortable.

So he went with something he was comfortable with. She had red pumps and was walking his way. Youji stepped in front of her, as she was about to pass.

"My Lady. What is such a beauty as yourself doing without an escort on this fine afternoon." The woman giggled and things progressed until phone numbers were exchanged, all while Omi looked on. He silently got back into the car and waited for Youji to finish. He looked troubled but said nothing. After a minute Youji climbed into the front seat, a business card with the lady's phone number was tossed up on the dash.

Youji felt the ice when he got into the car, but pretended that everything was perfectly fine. "Sorry Bishonin, you know me."

"Yeah, I know you." There was no smile in Omi's words.

Youji heart sank a little. He was acutely aware that Omi was not happy with him.

Omi pulled out into traffic, but when they turned the corner, the business card that was on the dash slide and fell on the other side of the drivers seat.

"Could you get that for me?" Youji asked.

"Get what?"

"The card. What's wrong Omi?"

"No."

"No you're not going to pick up the card, or no you're not going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Both."

"Aw, c'mon Omi." Youji put his hand on Omi thigh, which did nothing to comfort Omi. Part of Omi was still thrilled over what had occurred over the ice cream. Coupled with teenage hormones and now Youji's hand on his thigh, that 'thrill' was still in full force. Youji's abrupt dismissal did little to quell his body's reaction.

"Fine. I'll get it myself." Youji said.

To Omi's utter horror, Youji leaned over Omi and felt the floor underneath the seat till he found the card, grabbed it and sat back up. Omi's eyes were wide as saucers, and he stopped breathing altogether.

Only when Youji sat up at full length did Omi dare to breathe again. He _had_ to have felt that. Oh Kami, what was he going to think! For a moment Youji didn't say anything at all, and Omi started to relax. Maybe he didn't notice,' he thought.

"Oi Omi, I didn't realized we had a stick shift in this car before." _Why that!!!!!!!_

Omi brought his right fist down on Youji's thigh....._hard._

"Itie!! What the hell was that for?" Youji rubbed his thigh.

"You...You..." He sputtered. Omi really couldn't say why he'd done that, other than he was thoroughly humiliated at this point.

" It's your fault." Was all he could answer.

"My fault?" Youji said incredulously, "You're the one sporting a...."

"Don't. Just don't." Omi said softly.

Youji took a good look at the young man sitting beside himself. Omi was flushed and frowning. Now he felt bad. He knew he had been a tease. He had enjoyed making Omi blush and squirm. But something occurred to him just then. Omi had flirted back. Omi had not squelched his advances as Youji had half expected him to do, and Omi _never_ flirted. Omi had feelings and Youji had quite possibly stepped on them without meaning too. Kami he felt like a cad. Omi had not been afraid of what had been happening, Youji was.

"Look, Omittchi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you."

Omi didn't look at him, and he didn't speak. _Had Youji been playing with him all along?_

"Omi?"

"It's nothing, Youji-kun," he said, in a quite voice. "Why don't we get back. I'm sure you're fan girls are waiting for you back at the Koneko."

Ouch, that stung. But he deserved it. He had to make this right. He had to stop being afraid of what he really felt. Omi had been willing and he had screwed that up royal.

"Omi, pull over."

"Huh..."

"Pull over," Youji insisted.

"Right here? Were almost to the Koneko..."

"Right here. It can't wait."

Omi pulled over to the curb in front of some shops and shut off the engine. However he made no attempt to get out or to look at Youji.

In the other seat Youji sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head back on the headrest. Why was this so hard? It was easy when it came to girls. But when Omi had looked at him like that he froze, like a dear caught in headlights. What the hell was he so afraid of? Was he afraid because Omi was so obviously not a girl, or was he afraid that if he pursued this that he would end up with a real relationship, and not some meaningless fling. _There_ was his answer. It wasn't because of Omi at all, but himself. The truth hurt.

"Omi," he started.

Omi stared straight ahead at some unseen target, not even registering that Youji had spoken. Youji turned to him and took off his glasses.

" Omi, look at me....please"

Omi turned to look at him, his eyes moist.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Youji took a deep breath. " I didn't know what I was doing and, well, I guess I did kinda knew what I was doing, but at the same time..."

"I love you," Omi broke in. He had a look like it took all of his effort just to get the words out but determination as well and he didn't stop, " I love you, Youji. I love you when we tease each other around the Koneko. I love you when we are out on a mission, and I love you when you stay out all night with some girl you don't even know and I love you when you drink so much you can't even remember your own name. I love _you_ and I can't take it back and I don't know how to stop, but I won't let you play games with me."

Youji must have sat there for a full minute with the look of utter shock on his face, his mouth gaping, and determined fiery blue eyes boring into him.

Youji had heard that phrase a hundred times. From the hot babe at the bar who wanted another free drink to the sweating body beneath him in the throes of passion, but never had he heard it from someone who meant every word he ever said.

"I...I..." How many times could he be tongue tied in one day?

"I love you Omittchi." Realizing the words even as he said them. " And that's what I'm afraid of. I tease everyone, you know what a big flirt I am. But you scared me. I never expected you to turn the tables on me like that. And I certainly never expected you to love me back."

"Youji-kun," Omi's voice and face softened considerably, " I've loved you for the longest time, and while it kills me to see you treat yourself the way you do, I would have been content to love you like that because you would never take me seriously. But I can't take it when you flirt with me meaninglessly, because I'm going to want more than that. I don't want you to tell me something that isn't true."

Youji could see where he had flirted just one to many times and could have shot himself for it. He did love Omi, even if he only just realized it, and he had to do something or he would lose the best thing that ever crossed his path.

He reached out and put his hand underneath Omi's chin, fingers caressing his cheek. Youji leaned over and touched his lips with Omi's with feather like softness. He heard Omi sigh softly as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Youji couldn't have cared that they were only half a block away from the Koneko, parked in a loading zone on a busy street, in front of a rather large clothing store with heavy foot traffic. All he cared about was that one place of existence where his lips meet the most wonderful feeling in all creation. Omi himself seemed to have forgotten all reason at that moment as well.

Youji leaned a little closer to get a better angle, and reached his other hand around to pull Omi into a full kiss. He needn't have bothered. Omi leaned into the kiss of his own accord. Youji put pressure on Omi's bottom lip with his thumb, and he opened himself up to be explored by a wonderful, experienced, demanding yet gentle tongue. Both of them giving full-throated moans at the sensation. Omi put his hand on Youji's thigh, partly to just to support himself and partly to anchor him to the here and now, to know this wasn't one of his late night fantasies.

After what seemed like eternity they reluctantly broke the kiss, lack of oxygen being the only reason they stopped at all. Both of them sat there panting, flushed, and looking like they just discovered the very reason for human existence.

Cutting through the haze of unadulterated lust, was at least a half a dozen stares from the sidewalk. Youji slowly turned to see at least four very perturbed looking men, two very shocked women and at least one teenager who looked completely entranced by what had just happened. He certainly was. However, along with the need to do quite a lot of other things with this bundle of heat next to him, he also felt the need to flee the area at once.

"O...Omi." Apparently he had gathered his wits far faster than his younger counterpart, who at the moment didn't seem to be breathing. Again.

" Omi, we need to get out of here." He heard Omi take a very deep breath. That was good. He wouldn't want to explain to Aya, or Ken, how Omi went out for a drive and became comatose after he stuck his tongue down the boys throat.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. Youji. Kun. Youji-kun."

Omi started up the car and pulled out, in shocked silence. There weren't words for what he had experienced in that kiss. He was so dazed he passed the Koneko and Youji wasn't fairing much better. Finally after a few minutes his smile eased back onto his face. Youji had told him that he loved him. Loved. Him. And that kiss had been fucking incredible.

Youji had a grin on his face. A big stupid, drunk with happiness grin. Driving lessons, it seems had not been a bad idea after all.

"Omi, watcha doin?"

" I got to turn around Youji-kun, we passed the shop a while ago."

" Don't turn around, were not done just yet. I want to teach you something else."

Curiosity peaked he just had to ask. After all, it was quite clear he knew how to drive. "What is that Youji-kun?

Youji quirked his mouth as he answered " Parking. I got to teach you all about parking."

Sakusha – giggles

Omi- Hey! I wanted to learn all about _parking_...

Sakusha- Use your imagination, I'm sure Youji-kun will.

Youji- Oh you bet I will! evil grin

Omi- using Shu's telepathy to look into Youji's mind gasp YOUJI-KUN! I think a few of those things are illegal in quite a few states!

Youji- Oh but Bishounin, were not in the states, were in Japan now aren't we...

Omi- runs for the hills


End file.
